robloxrpersfandomcom-20200213-history
Danonymous
"This is what relevance looks like." -Danonymous. Reisfeldz, previously known as Danonymous. RPF (Auto)Biography Danonymous first stumbled upon the Roblox Role-Playing Forum in 2012, though he has previous experience with Roblox on two previous accounts since 2009. His first RP was heavily criticised, as it lacked originality and coherence. This RP was called 'Space Face', a directly plagiarised, text version of Eddsworld's own animation of the same name. Danonymous later left after falsely viewing critics, especially CreativeMystery and BebiTheTuffle, as cyberbullies, probably due to the former's immaturity at the time. Danonymous later returned to RPF in early 2015. To this day, he considers this period the RPF's 'glory days', though this is a false generalisation. Danonymous joined an RP, namely 'Simulation' by jakerock3467. There, he refined his structuring and writing skills, becoming engrossed in the RPF and actively participating in discussions, RPs and etc. Outside of RPF, on Roblox, he was revered and a frequent user of the C&G forum, which contributes to the plaguing of the Role-Playing forum to this day. Danonymous was heavily involved with war clans, and holds a conceited and egotistical view of himself because of his vast experience. Though boastful, Danonymous, now known as Reisfeldz on Roblox, stayed true to RPF and also was quite honest. The Roblox Role-Playing forum was, at this rate, considered 'plagued' by bad RPs, i.e one-liners without plot or an actual 'character sheet', or 'continue the story' type RPs. With Timpookie's transition from RPF to his own offsite forum, known as 'Bannanachair' (which was hosted on ProBoards) in mid 2015, many 'experienced/veteran' RPers including Reisfeldz left alongside him. However, Reisfeldz was both active on BC and RPF. After many previous collab and RP failures, Reisfeldz tried his hands at managing his own ISRP. He created the original 'The Redeemer', which he claims to be his best work. He greatly improved his expression and writing with those he RPed with, and developed an interest for ISRPs. Nowadays, Reisfeldz remains an active RPF member, contributing somewhat to the 'experienced' community's development, although still remaining in an inactive contact with older generations or experienced RPers, who may still be on BC. Reisfeldz has claimed to leave RPF and quit Roblox for some time now, although recently he returned from a proposed 'quit' from Roblox, which lasted for a duration of 4 months (from late July to December). He now contributes by proposing ideas, working on his own character lore, discussing in OOCs and participating in ISRPs. He also has brought back his mid 2015 masterpiece, The Redeemer. RPs Made Here are a list of RPs that Danonymous/Reisfeldz has made during his stay in the RPF. •Space Face (2012) (Failure) (Reposted by OP several times) •Other insignificant attempts (2012) •Anarchy (2015) (Managed a few sign-ups. Did not progress from there) •The Redeemer (2015) (A successful ISRP) •Redeemable (2015) (Unsuccessful ISRP) •Galactic Conquistadors (2015) (Never seen the light of day) •A Modern Fairy Tale (2015) (Collaboration between himself, PickachuGirl and others) (Failure) •Many choice RPs and PCRPs (2016) (Seemingly successful, attracted inexperienced RPers) •The Redeemer: Second Coming (2017) (Ongoing ISRP) •Many more unlisted works. Trivia •According to Danonymous' lore, 'Danonymous' was the monarch of a sovereign state on the frozen planet Alsuis. His people, the Alsuian Snowmen, were engaged in a planetary civil war. •Also according to his lore, which he still updates, 'Reisfeldz' is the family name of 4 of his original characters, including Sieg (most used, signature Roblox appearance), Penelope, Yuna and Lambda. •His first account was made in 2009. Danonymous was his third account, made in 2012. 'Danonymous' came as an abbreviation of both his real name 'Danny' with 'Anonymous', as his first two accounts were claimed to be hacked by Anonymous. Therefore, out came Danonymous. •'Reisfeld' is a 'rice field' in the German language. Contrary to some belief, Reisfeldz did not come from 'Riessfeld', an anime character. Danonymous was influenced by popular YouTuber 'Filthy Frank' to change his Roblox username to this. •Reisfeldz is Irish, and can either be very patriotic and snobby about his heritage and national history or can be especially resentful. •He is multilingual, being able to speak English, German, Irish / Gaeilge / Gaelic, Mandarin, Cantonese, the Min dialect of Chinese and also some weeaboo Japanese. •His roster of frequently used OCs include Clyde Adams (the British JD), Clyde's friends Pete Sanderson (which Reisfeldz used as a troll character in 2015) and James Marling. Also, the aforementioned Reisfeldz family, especially Sieg and Penelope were and also are still being used as RP characters by Reisfeldz to this day. •His combat skills are overpowering on Roblox, thanks to his clan participation: He is mediocre at RCL (competitive clan gunfighting system), and a heavenly superperson in SF. Many he considered part of the RPF community were afraid to fight him a second time. •The lore he writes is heavily inspired by the superclan FEAR's old lore, perfected by former Second-In-Command BrianK2355. These inspirations were drawn especially from planetary lore, and fort descriptions. •He idolises many veteran RPers, and respects most he considers the 'experienced community'. •Reisfeldz openly resents game RPing, and occasionally criticises those who post game-related topics in RPF.